Iceland the Doll
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Iceland returns to Norway's home after receiving an uncharacteristic teary phone call, but before he knew it he fell into a trap he can never escape from...


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

Note: My hiatus hasn't officially ended yet, but it'll end on the 1st August, and then I'll start writing chapters again for my running unfinished stories.

For now, enjoy this short that I wrote on Facebook that everyone liked. Seriously, the compliments make me blush! XD

* * *

Norway called me here, to his house. He was crying when he spoke urgently to me earlier over the phone. He begged me to come over, something about being chased by Denmark, so I had to go over to check that he didn't murder Denmark, but no, I was lied to.

As soon as I ran into Norway's house, I didn't see anyone. But then I felt something strike my head and I saw a flash of light at the same time. Next thing I know, I'm tied down to Norway's bed by my ankles and wrists. I feel a chill on my feet, legs and arms and I glanced at my body in a panic, but only to see I'm wearing a small, thin white dress with a red ribbon tied around the collar.

"My baby brother, I'm glad you're home at last..." I hear his soft voice whisper from the doorway and I snapped my attention to him. His expression was indifferent as always.

I tried to talk, but no sound came out no matter how loud I intended it to be. My limbs and skin feel oddly stiff when I struggled to move them an inch.

Norway walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, starting to stroke my hair gently and affectionately like he used to when I was a child. Feeling my body being so stiff and cold, I welcomed his warm touch, but I felt a hopeless sense of terror grip my icy soul.

"I killed Denmark for taking you away from me when Sweden took me away, so we can be together forever..." he cooed and he stroked my cheek. "Please say 'big brother'."

Even though I opened my lips and tried to say something else, the words 'big brother' tumbled out instead in desperation. Norway's eyes narrowed and he looked saddened.

"Are you hurt somewhere? Please tell me so I can make you feel better..." His voice was hollow and cold, like he was the puppet here, not me. His other hand held the other side of my cheek.

I tried to yell, but no sound came out. The more I tried to yell, the more obvious the burning pain in my throat became. I feel the skin of my throat becoming warm and Norway stepped back to press a tissue to my throat, which I cannot see, but feel something liquid running on it. He pulled back and I paled when I see blood on the tissue.

"Oh, poor you, my spell hurt you, I'm so sorry," ignoring my gritted teeth, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled back, leaving the room to do whatever.

I tried not to speak nor breathe, but I breathed anyway and I feel more blood running down my skin and onto the bedsheets. I shivered the more blood I lose and I whimpered silently, wondering why he was doing this to me.

He returned a few seconds later with his magic wand and murmured a spell that brought relief to my body and healed whatever-shaped-my-wound-was, but my body still felt horrible and stiff.

Norway leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek, smiling. "There, does my little brother feel a lot better now?"

I nodded wordlessly and he leaned down to lie next to me, hugging me and burying his face in my hair.

"There... big brother will take care of you... I'll need your love, not anybody else's... You'll only love me as long as my spell makes you a silent, living doll. But don't worry, I'll never hurt you, I won't say a bad thing against you..." His free hand continued to rub my cheek softly. That was when I noticed there was some blood on his hand.

I stared up at the ceiling even when the light outside turned dark. I don't feel hungry, I don't need the toilet, even when hours passed into the night, I couldn't sleep as I thought about Norway's spell more. The white dress he put on me has a similar feel to the old dress that he used to put on me when I was a younger child.

I then wondered about the dried blood on his hands. I saw no obvious injury on Norway, and the blood was definitely not mine, it's not even from my throat where he performed his first spell on me, the spell that stops me from saying ANYTHING except for "big brother" or "I love you".

When the first light appeared into the bedroom from the rising sun, the door opened and I stare at Denmark as he stumbled into the room with his axe embedded deeply into his back. His eyes were wide and I... could do nothing. I'm a doll. Norway has me under his spell.

At the moment Norway sleepily woke up and pointed his wand at Denmark fluidly.

"I told you to die and leave us alone. Tell Sweden and Finland I'm sorry for blowing them up in their sleep. Otherwise they'd stop me from keeping Iceland here."


End file.
